


you're a fucking leech

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: reader fucks up. sans hates them





	1. Chapter 1

"don't you dare fucking touch me."  
  
You jerked back, hand shaking before you lowered it. You.. don't know what you did.  ~~ _Who are you kidding, of course you know._~~

"didn't you fuckin' hear me before? i said get out." the skeleton snarled at you. "who the fuck do you think you are, talking to her like that?"  
  
"I.. i just.. I.." Your heart was racing, you  _knew_ why but you.. you weren't sure if you wanted to tell him. "hah. of course, you don't know either. of fuckin course its like you, to snap at others without any fuckin rhyme or reason." he grit his teeth, looking away. "i think you've spent enough time here, kid."  
  
The nickname struck you like a bullet. He.. he had stopped calling you that, but.. now..

You wilted under his sight, looking at the ground as you drug your feet to Papyrus' room. Hopefully, on the next time around.. he wouldn't remember you?

..Of course he would. And he'd hate you just as much.


	2. sweetheart, you fucking disgust me

_"..Hey, Sans..?" you were cracking your knuckles, a nervous tick of yours. "Um.."_

_"what is it, baby?" he looked over at you, eyes half lidded. He was tired. He.. always looked so tired. Of course, he teased you that you looked that same, but you couldn't help but worry._

_"..Uh.. I forgot." ..You didn't. You were just.. too nervous to bring this topic up._

What would have happened if you did?

'Sans, I love you, can we stay together forever?'

Haha. 

Poor, naive younger you. Of course you wouldn't stay together.

You were.. you caused all of this. You were always so skittish around him, and you ignored his pleading eyes. You didn't want to hurt him, but you were too fucking scared to.. tell him. He'd think you were **disgusting.**

~~..Not like you aren't.~~

You sat in your bed, knees drawn up to your chest.

_~~Remember when you caught them fucking?~~ _

You grit your teeth, trying your best to hold back your tears.

Of course, you had caused all of this. Now they hated you.

You started the argument. You said things and hurt him. And then you avoided him.

You started sobbing, hiding your face in your knees.

~~If only you had enough bravery to off yourself.~~

~~Then again, you were always a coward, weren't you?~~

You flinched as your phone blared out it's pokemon ringtone, shrinking a little in on yourself. 

_Papyrus._

...It'd be good to talk to him. He.. always had understood. But you were.. you were  _so, so fucking scared._

He'd hate you too.

You let it go to voicemail, screaming into your hands before you flopped onto your side, squeezing your eyes shut. 

It was time to sleep this off, if you could.


	3. please, im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should probably say- this originally started out as me writing something when i was sad and scared but now it turned into a lil plotbunny.   
> im glad you guys like this, though!!!

"This is ridiculous, Sans." Papyrus stared down at his brother, eyes hard. "You cut things off with them?"

"they're the one who texted me saying "hey, i think i need a break" and didn't answer me when i asked what they meant." Sans stared back at his brother, smile transformed into a grimace. "i thought they had stopped that shit. but i guess not." he turned away, ignoring papyrus's pleading gaze. "if they refuse to come to us about their problems, and instead make us feel like shit, there's no point."

"Brother.. you _know_ what they went through, yes..?"

"yeah. they told me it was a long time ago and that they.. were over it."

"And.. even if they weren't.. I think this time was especially bad. Because of.." Papyrus' gaze turned disapproving again. "And then you brought another human back.."

"because of  _what?_ " sans crossed his arms, gritting his teeth. "christ, you're getting vague as hell like them now."

"Sans.." Papyrus sighed, clenching his fists before he shook his head. "They.. they.." 

"you know what? i can just find them myself and squeeze it out of them."

"Sans, they went to visit their family again."

...

...

"...what?"


	4. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im going to mn to see my qpr. ill still try to update this often for yall!!!

You stared down at the coffee, watching the creamer swirl around. 

"..so." Sans awkwardly cleared his throat, staring at you uncertainly. "..whyd, uh.. why did you cut all contact with me and papyrus..? you fell off the grid, and then you came back.. " he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "you were gone for two months, y/n. two months and i.. its pretty hard to assume we're still together after.. you avoid me."

You shrunk in on yourself, gripping your coffee cup tighter. You knew he wanted an answer, but..

_But what? just admit you were ghosting him for no reason at all? You're not brave. You're a pathetic coward._

"..sorry." was all you managed to mutter out, cringing when you heard him sigh. "..paps told me where.. you were. why?"

Shock and anxiety hit you, ice running through your veins.

_He's going to hate you. Wait, no, he already does!_

You flinched when he grabbed your wrist, gently prying it from your cup before he squeezed it.

"im sorry. papyrus.. told me everything. i really am sorry.. but why didnt you tell _me?_ you.. can trust me. im sorry i yelled at you. im.. so fucking sorry, babe."

"I'm sorry too," You choked out, squeezing your eyes tight. "you mean so fucking much to me I'm sorry that I left--"

"hey. hey.. shh. don't worry, okay? i love you too.." He ran his thumb over your knuckles. "please.. tell me next time if.." He frowned, catching your gaze. "if you ever feel like doing that again. i know how that feels, but..its better if you aren't alone. same goes for me, heh.. i guess we're both pretty impulsive."

You couldn't help but grin widely at him, choking out a laugh before you launched over the table, hugging him.

You ended up spilling your coffee, but you didn't really care.


	5. the other one

Sans sighed, staring at his phone.

_im gonna have to talk to her sooner or later_

He had a staredown with it. Before he turned away, shoulders slumping. He.. he could tell her later.

He still wanted to be with Purple, for now.

She was so funny and understanding and.. god, she was so, so great.

She had a whole diary full of poems..

Poems about them being together. He couldn't break her heart like that.

But you.. you loved showing him what you've achieved on games with an adorable childlike excitement and creating he, you and papyrus on the sims.

He.. he loved you both.


	6. purple

Sans leaned back into the leather cushions, smiling lazily at Purple as she set a cup of tea in front of him.

 _she and y/n have so many differences.. she prefers being outside more, while y/n is more of a hermit.. and y/n is sometimes unreadable, but.. i guess thats something_ we _share._

"Hun..? Are you okay? You look like you're thinking a little hard." She giggled, flicking his skull playfully. "Your head might combust if you think any harder." He teased, before sliding her arms around him to kiss his skull.

_and y/n isnt as affectionate.. they're subtle about it, but shy too.. this is nice._

He sighed, leaning into Purple.

"..i love you." he mumbled, closing his eyes as he relaxed into her. "I love you too, bonehead." She chuckled, kissing his forehead as he started to drift off.


	7. i care about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second greatest pair of best friends  
> after papyrus and frisk

"Okay, so!" Papyrus clapped his hands together, a wide grin on his face. "I discovered a new recipe, human! And! It's a desert recipe, too! So you will definitely enjoy it!"

"Uh.. what is it?" You asked, sitting down. You.. were honestly excited. You and Papyrus had this little ritual going on since.. you had met- you'd share the games you'd find and play them with him (or show him the shitty cooking videos you find- just to see his reactions. sometimes you think he exaggerated just to amuse you more.) and he'd share his cooking with you. 

You.. were honestly really glad you were friends with him. He always found a way to distract you, and make you laugh.

You.. wish you could do the same fore him. Sometimes, you caught him frowning at his hands and.. shaking. When you asked him about it he waved you off, smiling brightly and claiming that, "It's nothing, human! Just thinking about what else I should cook when we meet!"

He.. was a bad liar, but you let it slide. It was better not to pry.. He'd tell you in his own time, right?

"Oh, disgusting!" He broke you out of your reminiscing with a gag, glaring at the tv. "They've been using moldy chicken..?"

"Isn't that normal?" You bit back a laugh, trying to keep your face as straight as possible. "I think it adds to the flavor."

You burst out cackling when he directed his glare at you, shaking so much that you had to lean against him so you didn't drop the bowl of popcorn that you both were sharing. He tended to save the stuff he cooked last, but.. today he had a large chocolate cake sitting on the counter, with two slices in front of you. You had lunged for it, but he tsked and sat you back down on the couch. "This is last." He said, patting your head. "I.. ah.." He frowned, sitting beside you. "You may.. eat it, if you wish."

You hadn't, though. It'd be better to share the popcorn with him.. It always made him feel better when you savored what he made instead of just wolfing it down.

~~Though, you still did. You couldn't help it, everything he made was fucking great?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, me and my friend have a discord,  
> u can join it if youd like. no one over 18 tho please we've both sorta had bad experiences with adults,, sorry
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/6GaTT3z


	8. trying again

Sans coughed awkwardly, hands clenched in his pockets. "so, uh.."

"Haunted. House." You said, showing him the tickets. "Let's piss our pants tonight." Your grin widened as he cringed. "It won't be that bad.. trust me. They're all actors. They're there to make you piss yourself. And we won't be going through it alone!! Frisk and Jenny are coming with, too!!"

"..jenny?" Sans asked curiously, tilting his head. "Oh, yeah, uh.. She's this tall girl. Sorta looks like a kangaroo. Worked for Grillby for a while.. She works at Sephora  now!!" You smiled, putting the tickets in your pocket.

"how.. how about, um.. we just stay home for tonight?"

_geez, i forgot how excitable y/n is.. and purple is so much more calm. i'd prefer to rest today._

You deflated, opening your mouth before you sighed. "Um.. okay.. I was kind of scared about going too, haha.."

"why don't you go then?" You frowned more, shrugging before you drug your feet, taking a seat beside him on the couch. "Um.. sorry." You mumbled. He shrugged it off, putting his arm around your shoulders. "don't worry, kid.." He.. either ignored how you flinched at that, or just didn't notice.. 

"let's just watch something good, yeah?" He grinned at you. "like, uh.. something sci-fi."

You.. weren't exactly a big fan of that, but.. you could like it..!! You nodded, keeping quiet as he flipped through channels. "if, uh.. you don't wanna, that's okay. what do you wanna watch?"

"..Something nice. I dunno." You mumbled, shrugging. He sighed, pulling his arm away before he stopped on How it's Made. "you always seem to like this." he mumbled.

You stared at your lap, shrinking in on yourself again. 

_~~He's still angry at you. You can't blame him if he doesn't love you anymore.~~ _


	9. that's fair

You tucked the giant ass stuffed dragon (it smelled like apples and you _had_ to have it) you had managed to win at one of the little games. Your friend, a pretty blue and white cat, was trying to pop as many balloons as she could. You.. had tried that before, but god, your eyesight was so shitty you had only gotten three.

You grinned as she walked back towards you, a tiny black kitten plushy in her hands. "I had too, he's adorable." She whispered, her eyes pretty much stars. "God, yeah, he is cute." 

"Okay, can we leave now? You rode on the rollercoaster like, six times and you got yourself sick.. Let's go home." Stella game you a pleading look. "..and I don't like the sound of people screaming. It's sorta way too loud here??"

Yeah.. You nodded. "I'm feeling a little sick still." You admitted sheepishly. "Lets go home and like.. watch the office or something."

Stella nodded, following you as you headed back towards your car. You grumbled to yourself as you wove your way past others. You almost didn't hear her when she spoke up.

"..Hey, isn't that your boyfriend? I thought you said he wasn't coming?"

You froze, ice running through your veins as you squeezed your dragon. You kept your eyes on the ground, refusing to look up.

_You knew it. youknewityouknewityouknewit. You fucked everything up!! Haha!! God, you're fucking pathetic. Of course you couldn't make him happy anymore!_

"..y-y/n..?" Stella hesitated before she grabbed your hand. "Come on. Let's go, okay?" She squeezed your hand as she led you away. You grit your teeth, closing your eyes as you let her hurry you along.

 


	10. murder still isnt acceptable

"You should poison him."

You almost choked on your tea, swinging your gaze over to the phoenix who had a.. well. it was his normal smile, but you didn't like it at this moment. "Not actually, of course.. just.. yknow, make him think you did."

"That's.. Ash, I don't wanna poison him." You huffed. "..I still love him." The bird was about to open his mouth again, before Stella interrupted. "Why not drop him? We can help you, okay?" She smiled softly. 

"..And, um.. afterwards, we can get a shitton of snacks." Ash squawked, setting his hands on your shoulders. "We could even go shopping! I know Hottopic has a l-"

"Slow, birdy. Slow." Genevieve giggled, nudging Ash away with her foot. "I know how it feels to be in that position. How about we go face him, yeah?"

"Ooo. Don't you--" Ash blinked, quickly closing his beak. "Yes, I do. I'll call her over, too.."

Ash grinned, looking over at Stella before he looked back at you. "Since I'm already shoving myself into the gay best friend role again, why don't you get a tinder account?? Meet some sexy singles in your area.."

You couldn't help but giggle, shoving Ash away. "God, shut up.." You sniffled, rubbing at your nose. "I.. y-yeah, let's go shopping first before we.. actually do this.."

"Me and kitty here are gonna make you look hot as hell. A haircut, some nice clothes.." Jenny tilted her head at you. "..Maybe not a haircut."

"Yeah, they look pretty cute already." Stella said. ".. Oo, why don't we get someone to act like, uh.. New Boyfriend??" Ash shifted his weight from foot to foot, tail whipping around.

 _He gets a little too excited about drama like this.._ You shook your head. "..I don't.. know who would be up for that, though."

"..I know  _just_ the person." Stella winked. "I have your back, okay? We all do.."


	11. moral highroad.

"Absolutely _not_." Papyrus crossed his arms, glaring down at Ash. "This is something y/n has to do on their own. There should not be any ideas of.. _revenge_ mixed in."

"But--"

"No. I.. I know it is my brother, and.." Papyrus let out a long exhale, looking away. "..I do not want to upset him. I would.. very much like to help y/n, but this is not the way to go about it.." He looked back at Ash. "So.. please, let them do this on their own."

"I.. guess you're right." Ash mumbled, ears flattening against his head. "..Um.. you can go shopping with us..?" He suggested. Papyrus hesitated, before shaking his head. "I have a lot to do." He said, hands on his hips as he forced a grin. It.. was a lie, and a pretty obvious one. But Ash let it be.

"Oh, um.. alright. Me and Stella will tell you how it goes!!"

\-------

It didn't go off well. Sans had.. reluctantly agreed to go meet you at one of your favorite coffee shops ("their coffee doesn't settle well with me." He.. used to love it before.. Did you really manage to make him regret the memories he had with you?) and you were scrolling through your phone, watching all the texts Ash, Stella and Jenny were sending you.

"hey." You almost dropped your phone, looking up at Sans before you cleared your throat. "I.. um.." You chewed on your cheek, looking back down at your phone. "Um.."

"..you.. uh, what?" He.. sounded worried? Hope bloomed in you. He.. still did love you, after all.. 

"I.. n-nevermind. I was.. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to watch something after lunch and stuff. Like, um.. Something sci-fi..??"

"i, uh.." Sans rubbed the back of his skull. "..i.. actually already have plans.. i have work."

"..oh." You swallowed thickly, keeping your eyes on your phone. The screen had gone dark now, but it.. still comforted you, knowing your friends were cheering you on for.. something you no longer had the guts to do. "..Where do you work?"

"uh.." Sans hesitated, eyes darting towards the window. "..a gamestop."

You had to fight to keep back a snicker. "..Oh."

"what?" He sounded a little offended, but his smile was playful. "better than mcdonalds." he teased.

"Hey, at least I got discounts!" You countered back, narrowing your eyes at him. "..their food is good."

"hehe. can't argue with that.. why don't we go to grillby's later?" You perked up, nodding eagerly. "Yeah!!!"

"cool. meet you at 7. butterscotch milkshake and fries, right?"

"Hell yeah." You smiled at him as he got up, kissed your forehead and left.

You looked back down at your phone, smile slowly fading.

_They were going to be so pissed._


	12. a/n (shameless promo)

so, my sister has been writing a fic of her own,

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047256/chapters/45243247>

 

its tigers curse. if you dont know what that is theres hot tiger men and a friendly snake. i hope theres other fans of it here h,


	13. chocolate gives you happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047256/chapters/45243247 im gonna keep promoing my sisters fic bc!! god i love it ok  
> also my sister is helping me because i just do things off the handle most of this is her idea pls support her

You wrung your hands, looking around the bar and grill. It was comfy, it.. always had been. Greater Dog bound towards you, out of his suit, and stood up on his hind legs, barking up at you. "Hey, puppy!" You smiled, kneeling down so you could hug him. "..He's adorable, right?"

You looked up, seeing a rather..  strangely familiar pretty girl, kneeling beside you. She had dark skin, and a little tattoo of a purple ribbon on her forearm.  "Hey. I'm Purple.. um." She smiled nervously. You had to say it again- she was.. really damn pretty. She blinked, looking up at you before she smiled nervously. "Sorry. Do I.. have something on my face?"

"Uh, n-no!" You shook your head, looking back down at Greater Dog. "Um.. I'm y/n." You said, scratching the tiny pup behind the ears. "I, uh.. I haven't been here in a while.."

"You should totally come here more. God, Grillby has added so many new things.." She grabbed your arm, tugging you towards the barstools. "Okay. Okay okay okay, I'm going to get you.. hm.." She pursed her lips, squinting as she thought. "..Grillby! Hey, order of those two mint chocolate bark things!" Purple grinned widely, grabbing your hand as you sat on the stool next to her. She was.. very touchy feely, but.. it was comforting in a way.

"Okay. Sorry, tell me if I'm like.. crossing any boundaries. I know we just met but like.. Papyrus talks a lot about you and stuff and I'm really glad to meet you!"

Oh.

_oh._

You swallowed thickly, staring at the counter as you gently pulled your hand from hers. "Um.. y-yeah! Papyrus is really nice and stuff.. he's tried to teach me to cook before but, um.. I'm not exactly the best." You smiled sheepishly, glancing up at her. "..I get distracted a lot."

"Oh, god, same." Purple sighed. "..There's so many things that are cool, yknow?'

_She wasn't.. so bad. You two had that in common.._

"Yeah." You agreed, nodding. "Like.. Once, when he was trying to show me how to make cheesecake? I saw a rabbit outside and-"

"..y/n..?" You jumped once you heard Sans' voice behind you, spinning on the stool seat so you could look at him. "Oh, uh.. Hey, Sans!"

Purple went quiet, staring at the both of you before she narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. "Hello, Sans. How are you?" Damn, her.. tone was pretty cold. Sans coughed into his hand, looking off to the side as he started sweating. "i, uh.. w-well.. i was just telling y/n that papyrus wanted to see them."

"Oh, really?" Purple sneered, leaning towards him. "I thought we had plans today. You told me  _yesterday._ Bur, I'm not the one you're here for, hm?"

Her words slowed down towards the end of her sentence, but she immediately picked back up. Sans looked back at her, clearing his throat. "um.. p-purple, you.. should calm down. you, uh.."

"Oh, I might  _what?_ " Purple huffed. "I so wanna beat the shit out of you right now, but you know.." She shrugged, turning back to the counter. "y/n! Our bark is here!" She chirped, grabbing your hand again. "C'mon, let's pig out."

God, it.. sounded like she was trying her hardest to hold back tears. You squeezed her hand, letting go as you spun back towards the counter. 

"h-hey, please let me.. explain.." Sans wilted under Grillby's gaze, ducking his head before he turned around. "um.. s-seeya, grillbs.." 

"Good fucking riddance." Purple muttered, stuffing her mouth. "Hey, um.. be careful, you.. might choke."

"That's one of the things I want right now." She snapped back at you, before closing her eyes as she sighed. "..sorry. I'm not angry at you. You didn't deserve that.."

You frowned, hesitated before you looked up at Grillby. "We're going to take this for go." You said quietly, pulling out your wallet and trying to muster up the little money you had.

_"No need."_

You blinked. That.. was one of the only times he spoke. You looked up at him, whispering a thanks before you grabbed Purple's hand again. You grabbed the little box Grillby handed you, looking at Purple. She was.. still staring at the plate it had come on. "..Come over. I have some roommates, and.. they're good at cheering people up." you said quietly. You.. needed to see those three as well.

"..okay." Purple agreed, shrugging. "..I'm probably just going to take a nap."

"..same." you mumbled. 

 _There's another thing.. sleeping off your sadness._ You smiled bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047256/chapters/45243247


	14. reignited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i eat rubber  
> https://phoenixddust.tumblr.com/

"So, um.." You set your keeys on the table. "This is.. where I live. It's.. okay-ish, for three people." You shrugged, looking over at Purple. She looked pretty pathetic, eyes red from crying.  You wnated to cry too, but right now you were.. numb. "...Um.. You want something to drink? I don't have any alcohol, but, um.. I have a lot of chocolate milk and coffee?"

She didn't reply and you frowned, hesitating before you decided to make some tea for her. She was lying across the couch now, holding a pillow as she started crying again. You slipped the remote into her arms before ou sat down on a beanbag near the door. "..I, um.. I have a lot of shitty movies if you'd wanna watch them. Like, um.. A car's life?"

\-----

"And then-- And! And then!" You both were giggling, and it.. felt nice to see her not upset anymore.

"Wait. Wait.. I think I know Ash- didn't he try to start that place on fire? I think he was almost arrested for that.."

"Fuck, yeah." You shook your head, snickering. "..he.. means well, but god, he has no concept of consequences." You sighed, downing the rest of your soda. "Um.. Sorry, I've been talking a lot." You ducked your head. 

"No, no, don't worry!" Purple shook her head, smile softening. "..Can you.. tell me more about Jenny, though? She sounds like a nice friend.."

"Oh, yeah! She keeps us all in check, like.. Makes sure all of us are okay,  and keeps Ash from doing dumb shit.. Well, it's not dumb, so much as.. stupidly brave??"

"Yeah.." Purple looked away, snickering. "..I.. think I've saw her, um, somewhere before.. Red eyes, sort of..?"  
  


"Kangaroo-ish? Yeah." You nodded. "She's super nice.." You sighed, sinking into your beanbag more as you thought. "You know.. She really doesn't talk much about herself. She's responsible and nice and stuff, but.. She's closed off. You'd expect her to be an open book.."

"Yeah.." Purple mumbled, face scrunching up as she thought. "..You said they'd be back here in a bit, right? Um.."

"Yeah, you can stay the night. Don't touch my snacks, though." You pointed a finger at her, struggling to keep a glare on your face. "Oh, my bad.. I've already dug into the brownies." She giggled, standing up and stretching. "Um.. thank you. For letting me stay here."  
  
"Oh, um, no problem!!"

"It's just that.." She sighed. "I've.. been living with Sans-" Oof, ow! "-And I.. thought he was going to propose, but.." She laughed, shaking her head.

You looked away, nodding. "Yeah." You muttered.

_What are you doing? Don't get mad at her, dumbass! Sans is the one you should be upset at.  
_

_What the hell is so good about her, anyways? She's fucking boring._

_No, I don't mean that._

"I'm pretty tired." You said, standing up."Say hi and tell them what happened or whatever. I hope you don't mind staying here.."

"Oh, um, sleep well! And.. didn't you already text them?" Purple smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah. Anyways, night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter wasn't the best ive been having sad moments(tm) again but i tried  
> i might rewrite it. probably. very much will so rewrite it


	15. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *does the orange justice*  
> ill delete all a/ns later

hey so. its been a hot minute, huh?

 

im gonna be putting this fic on hold for a while. ive lost a bit of motivation, and ive been stressing out a shitton abt school coming soon and getting a job. i still very much so want to continue this, so dont worry!!


End file.
